Cosmetic methods and compositions for conditioning human skin by topical application to the skin of cosmetic compositions containing selected retinyl esters.
Cosmetic products which improve the appearance of skin are increasingly popular with consumers. These products aim to alleviate or delay the signs of aged or photoaged skin, such as fine lines and wrinkles, dry and sagging skin. Although the marketplace offers a variety of products, cosmetic manufacturers continue the quest for alternative actives, in order to provide a consumer with a choice of products.
A number of retinyl esters are disclosed in prior art. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 5,723,139; U.S. Pat. No. 5,885,595; WO 94/09756; EP 0 512 814; U.S. Pat. No. 5,723,139; EP 0710 478; U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,850; U.S. Pat. No. 4,992,265; U.S. Pat. No. 5,605,933.
The art cited above does not disclose cosmetic compositions containing retinyl esters included in the present invention.
The present invention includes a skin conditioning composition comprising:
(a) from 0.0001% to 10% wt. % of a a retinyl ester which is an ester of retinol with C18, unsaturated, non-essential, cis-6 and/or cis-12 fatty acid;
(b) a cosmetically acceptable vehicle.
The present invention also includes a cosmetic method of improving or preventing the condition of wrinkled, lined, dry, flaky, aged or photodamaged skin and improving skin thickness, elasticity, flexibility, radiance, glow and plumpness, which method includes applying to the skin the inventive composition. Compositions of the invention are intended for topical application to mammalian skin which is already dry, flaky, lined, wrinkled, aged, photodamaged, or the inventive compositions may be applied prophylactically to normal healthy skin to prevent or reduce the deteriorative changes.
The following detailed description and the examples illustrate some of the effects of the inventive compositions. The invention and the claims, however, are broader than the problems solved and are not limited thereto.